Vodka Americano
by Megumi Asakura
Summary: Insultar sus amados girasoles tiene un precio. Rusia x US Lemon SM


**Vodka Americano**

Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Se olvidó hasta del motivo por el cual lo había invitado a su humilde morada, solamente quería echarlo a patadas y no verlo nunca jamás. Comenzó a maldecirlo, como buen ruso que era.

¿Motivos de su enojo? Uno solo: Alfred había insultado sus adorados girasoles.

Todo había comenzado cuando ambos salieron al jardín. Allí, Iván tenía los girasoles más hermosos del mundo, los mejor cuidados, de hermoso color.

-Mira, Alfred, mis girasoles están muy lindos, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, están lindos… -pero luego pronunció unas palabras que luego se arrepentiría de por vida (o tal vez no).

"_Pero si yo los hubiera plantado en mi país, ¡seguro que serían mejores que los tuyos, Iván! ¡Porque soy un héroe y los héroes tienen las mejores cosas! ¡Jajaja!_"

Cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez y lo invitó a tomar algo adentro, mientras ideaba una idea de vengarse. Se había olvidado, en ese instante, aun del motivo por el cual él había ido a su casa…

-Oye, Alfred, ¿quieres un poco de vodka? Hace frío. –el plan comenzaba.

-Está bien. –aceptó y tomó del pequeño vaso en el que le había servido. Hizo fondo blanco.

-Hey, esto está delicioso, dame un poco más. –primer error de Alfred. Pidió una vez más, y otra, y otra… Las veces se hicieron un número muy grande. Ya casi no podía hablar, decía idioteces y todo lo que un tipo embriagado hace normalmente. Iván decidió que era el momento justo para su venganza. Qué tantas maldiciones, mejor se ponía las pilas y lo ejecutaba él mismo.

-Alfred, ¿tienes sueño? –preguntó con la voz de cordero.

-Algo así… Pero yo ya me voy…

Hizo un vano esfuerzo por ponerse de pie. Todo su cuerpo pesaba toneladas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Estoy bien… -otro vano intento- No necesito… de tu ayuda… Soy un héroe…

Sus lentes comenzaron a resbalar por su nariz. Los pedazos de cielo de verano que llevaba por ojos le jugaban una mala pasada y lo engañaban haciéndole ver doble. No estaba para nada bien ese héroe, necesitaba de otro héroe para salvarlo de Iván.

El ruso se acercó para levantarlo y llevarlo al lugar en donde su plan/venganza sería ejecutado, pero Alfred lo rechazó violentamente con un empujón.

-¿Te resistes, Alfred?

Se acercó un poco más hasta que sus alientos se hicieron uno. Apestaba a vodka, pero eso hacía el beso mucho más delicioso para el joven de las tierras de la nieve. Sorprendentemente, el americano se opuso y comenzó a apartar su rostro, pero una parte de su inconsciente le decía que no.

Las heladas manos del ruso comenzaron a recorrerle su cuello y nuca, en toques sensuales y muy suaves. Alfred estaba sufriendo, y mucho: el vodka lo había mareado y ahora el irresistible toque de Iván lo estaba dejando inconsciente.

-Ya… basta, Iván…

Estaban en la sala de estar, en los sillones. La habitación era cálida y estaba bien iluminada; de repente sintió vergüenza de que alguien pudiera estar viéndolo.

-Nos pueden ver. –dijo el americano cuando se separó del beso.

-¿Eso significa que quieres hacerlo pero sin que nos vean? –una maliciosa sonrisa curvó los finos labios de Iván.

-¡Yo no--!

-Lo quieres, no te niegues.

Lentamente tomó la botella de vodka casi vacía que estaba sobre la mesita ratona en el centro de la habitación. En ese momento Alfred, siendo un héroe, pudo haber escapado tranquilamente pero no lo hizo. Culpó a su deplorable estado y no a su voluntad.

¿Qué pensaba hacer con eso?

-¿Qué..? –formar una simple frase era un proceso mental complicado.

Rusia lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia las escaleras. Las subió con dificultad, pero sin quejarse, y así llegaron a la habitación gigante de Iván. Estaba débilmente iluminada: los grandes ventanales estaban tapados por gruesas cortinas que apenas permitían el paso de la luz reflejada por la nieve.

Inconcientemente (o tal vez no), América se tiró en la cama. La borrachera le producía malestar en general, y no podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos, el vodka había sido algo muy fuerte para él, acostumbrado a la Coke solamente.

-¿Tan mal te sientes? –no había ni una pizca de compasión en su voz.

-Mmm…

Era un plato servido. Se veía tan… Violable para su venganza.

Subió a su propia cama gateando. Dejó la botella de vodka en la mesa de noche y se fue directo a los labios de Alfred. Un nuevo beso apasionado comenzaba, pero esta vez sin restricciones.

Iván no tardó mucho en introducir su lengua en la boca del americano, el cual estaba rendido. El ruso se posicionó encima de él para asegurarse de que estaba completamente a su disposición. Aún el sabor al vodka propio se podía sentir, ni hablar del olor que perforaba sus fosas nasales. Era todo un ambiente muy placentero para Iván.

Alfred no oponía resistencia. Había un choque de ideas en su mente; unas gritaban que debía matarlo con un golpe y otras expresaban que lo matara de pasión. El alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza, el problema era cuándo sería el momento en que bajara.

Siguió probando su maxilar bien definido y prosiguió con su cuello. Dejaba marcas a su paso como si estuviera tratando de marcar su territorio. El americano era solamente de él, al diablo todo lo que tuviera relación con el cejudo. Alfred era de Iván.

-Basta. –pudo pronunciar. Lo oyó perfectamente pero decidió ignorarlo; ahora mandaba él.

Quitó todos los abrigos que traía para dejar su tez blanca expuesta al aire ruso. Le hubiera encantado que hicieran lo mismo con él, pero por el estado en el que se encontraba su pareja le iba a resultar un poco difícil. Suspiró y él mismo se quitó la bufanda y su abrigo.

Algo de consciencia y voluntad comenzaba a surgir del cuerpo de Alfred, y cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de Iván; mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras la lengua del más alto delineaba los músculos del héroe. Se deleitaba con el sabor que le ofrecía cada poro de su piel… Siguió por el abdomen, en donde pudo ver que a cada lamida las piernas norteamericanas se abrían un poco más cada vez, y algo comenzaba a endurecerse entre medio de ellas.

-Iván… Detente. –la sobriedad estaba surgiendo.

Asombrosamente respondió positivamente a su pedido.

Se levantó de su posición para quedar de rodillas en frente de Alfred y así poder observarlo todo. Ya era hora de usar su arma secreta.

Sin decir una palabra, tomó la botella de vodka de la mesita de noche. La destapó y comenzó a vaciarla en el torso desnudo del americano. Estaba frío, le produjo un escalofrío pero no fue un estímulo suficiente para moverse. Solamente se quejó.

Ahora todo tendría un sabor más delicioso, y no tardó en probarlo.

Lamió cada sector salpicado con el agua rusa. Ese sabor exquisito más el sabor que le ofrecía la piel de Alfred creaban la bebida más afrodisíaca jamás creada.

-… Ah… Detente, Iván…

Le molestaba que le dieran órdenes.

Con un ágil movimiento quitó los pantalones de su sometido, dejándolo en ropa interior. Ella no era suficiente para ocultar su excitación, e Iván se iba a aprovechar de ello para tenerlo a sus pies.

El sadismo apenas comenzaba.

Quitó la ropa interior, exponiéndolo. Volvió a tomar la botella de vodka y roció el miembro de Alfred con su contenido.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –gritó más de placer que de sorpresa. La verdad era que no sabía por qué se estaba negando a algo que deseaba desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

Iván no demoró en devorar el miembro yanqui con sabor a vodka; tenía la excusa perfecta para lamerlo y probarlo de todos los ángulos y formas existentes.

-Ah~... Iván... Si sigues yo...

La respiración era agitada, como si hubiera salvado a todas las personas del mundo en un segundo.

Había algo que no podía negar: la lengua del ruso era una máquina de placer en su miembro. Se movía ágilmente y se concentraba en esos lugares en donde las sensaciones se incrementaban. Por Dios, entre la borrachera e Iván, moriría ese día seguramente.

El ruso, hambriento del americano, detuvo su exploración con su lengua y comenzó a masturbarlo. Había algo que quería intentar.

Sus heladas manos creaban un choque entre el infierno de la intimidad de Alfred. Subían y bajaban al ritmo perfecto...

-¡Iván~!

Invocándolo, se corrió. Las manos del susodicho se vieron salpicadas con la semilla de su pareja. Sintió tentación de probar esa mezcla entre el vodka y el ser americano.

No dudo ni un instante más y nuevamente volvió a introducirlo en su boca. Esta vez tenía un mejor sabor que antes, definitivamente.

La sobriedad no era el signo más fuerte en Alfred, pero luchaba por salir a flote, por ganarle a la borrachera. Le gustaba tanto que Iván lo lamiera de esa forma que colocó una mano en los descoloridos cabellos del ruso, tironeando de ellos para que siguiera.  
Iván sonrió; había logrado que Alfred se entregase.

Siguió lamiendo un par de instantes más; le gustaba ver esa cara de sufrimiento por querer más en su sometido.

Cuando esa tarea hubo finalizado, se quitó la poca ropa que tenía puesta; luego le quitó los lentes, y Alfred comenzó a ver borroso, más por el efecto de la pasión que por el hecho concreto.

Tomó una vez más la botella de vodka, esta vez casi vacía, y la roció sobre su propio miembro, que explotaba de la fuerte erección.

-No te atreverás a hacer algo tan sádico como eso, ¿verdad? -dijo el americano con miedo en su voz.

-Créeme que si.

Mojó sus manos con lo poco que quedaba y sus dedos buscaron la entrada a América.

Jugaron un poco antes de introducirse de lleno; el alcohol de la bebida le quemaba.

-Arde... No lo hagas...

Pero ya era muy tarde.

Cuando se acostumbró un poco a tener los fríos dedos de Iván dentro de él, decidió que era hora de ir por el más grande. Sus manos se colocaron en la parte interna de sus fuertes muslos, y así hizo que se separaran un poco más.

-No te arrepentirás.

Se adentró en él con fuerza la primera vez. El alcohol aún no se había evaporado completamente, y al hacer contacto con el interior tan delicado de Alfred produjo una descarga eléctrica que la tradujo en dolor.

Gritó, y siguió gritando hasta que el etanol fue absorbido por su cuerpo.

Y las embestidas no se detenían.

Los gritos de Alfred para el ruso eran signos de placer. Tenía un cuerpo retorciéndose de ardor debajo pero no le importaba. Lo tenía merecido por insultar sus girasoles, trabajo de mucho tiempo.

-Iván, Iván, Iván, Iván... -evocaba su nombre cual plegaria. Pero nada sucedía, el susodicho continuaba con los movimientos cada vez más fuertes. La excitación fue tanta que su ser se escapó en el interior del americano, y junto a él lanzó un grito que solamente contenía pasión.

Se retiró completamente de él. Un chico rubio casi moribundo, con los ojos llorosos, yacía en la enorme cama rusa.

-Puedes irte.

La venganza estaba cumplida. No había más nada para hacer.

Alfred, como pudo, se levantó y recogió su ropa. Se vistió a medias y salió de la habitación.

Se fue del lugar para nunca más regresar, había aprendido la lección.

Iván Braginsky, mientras tanto, miraba como nevaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, señoras (porque sé que son todas mujeres las que leen esto lol), espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que (creo) es el primer yaoi que escribo o.o Wow, cómo pasa el tiempo, nunca imaginé que yo pudiera escribir uno! Próximamente se vienen los doujinshis XD  
Eso, hablando de doujinshis... Quiero dibujar uno TwT esperaré a que mi dibujo mejore y... MI PRIMER DOUJINSHI!! X3

¡¡Dejen reviews por favor!! ¡¡Las críticas son todas bienvenidas!!

Con esto me despido... またねーぇ！


End file.
